Revenir
by Citwhoille
Summary: Parce qu'il est parfois plus difficile de revenir que de partir.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici une petite fic sur l'une de mes séries favorites : Sherlock !  
****Elle sera en deux parties, et j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, et ce, quelque soit votre avis !**

**La deuxième partie, bien que j'ai déjà tout le scénar, n'est pas encore écrite, et au vu de mon futur planning très chargé, je ne peux vous promettre aucune date.**

**Sinon, rien de la série ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fanfiction.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était l'hiver à Londres, et toute la ville était recouverte d'un fin manteau blanc.

Dans un taxi, Sherlock regardait la route défiler sous ses yeux, dans les lumières du soir, sans la voir. Il laissait alors ses pensées s'écouler avec la puissance des torrents, violente et insaisissable. Son retour à Londres après trois ans d'absence était bien plus difficile que ne l'avait supposé, à l'époque, son esprit fin comme une lame de rasoir. Cependant, pour sa défense, il ne prendrait conscience de certains paramètres concernant ses années de traque autour du monde que tardivement.

Tout avait été prévu lors de ce fameux jour de sa mort dans les moindres détails, de sa chute jusqu'à son retour.

Son puissant intellect avait compris, bien que très tard, que Moriarty l'avait percé à jour, lui, le sociopathe de haut niveau. Il eut un sourire amer à cette pensée. Son palais mental avait été bien entraîné se dit-il. Il était parvenu à se persuader que le reste des humains était tellement insignifiant que jamais l'un d'entre eux ne parviendrait à l'affecter. Après tout, être affecté n'est pas un avantage, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait fait tant d'effort pour devenir un sociopathe. Et alors que les changements se produisaient en lui, son esprit les occultait efficacement. C'est ainsi que lui, l'esprit le plus affûté de Grande-Bretagne fut déjoué avec une facilité déconcertante par sa Némésis.

Car oui, tout psychopathe qu'était Moriarty, il ne lui aura fallu que très peu de temps pour reconnaître les liens présents entre lui et Lestrade, lui et Mrs Hudson. Lui et John. Ces liens dont il n'avait alors même pas conscience. Oui, vraiment, son palais mental avait fait un joli travail sur ce coup-là, parvenant à le tromper lui-même. Un tel déni chez sa personne lui fit secouer la tête, se demandant encore et toujours comment il avait bien pu ne pas remarquer ce que lui criaient les faits. Il était aujourd'hui bien obligé de le reconnaître après ce qui s'était passé ces trois dernières années : il s'était attaché. A des personnes. La précision lui parut indispensable, tant cela paraissait antinomique chez lui.

Et c'était cet attachement qui l'avait poussé à protéger ces personnes, au péril de sa vie.

Un nid-de-poule dans la route lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Il jeta un œil à son bras et fronça les sourcils. Le bandage sur la fracture de son humérus était imbibé de sang, et ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été propices à une hygiène irréprochable songea-t-il avec ironie. Il estimait à 87 pour cent les chances d'infection. Cependant, sa destination était loin de l'aéroport, en centre-ville, et une fois qu'il l'aurait atteinte (dans environ 42 minutes si la géographie et circulation de Londres n'avait pas trop évolué en trois ans), il savait pertinemment qu'il ne soignerait pas ses blessures. Il s'imprégnerait certainement de son environnement avant d'aller se coucher, se reposant véritablement pour la première fois en trois ans. Et, si ce devait être la dernière fois qu'il dormait, au moins le ferait-il dans le seul environnement réconfortant à ses yeux.

Il abaissa ses paupières, et son esprit repartit vers ce jour, où il avait demandé à John de ne pas s'approcher. Ce jour où Moriarty avait menacé ses amis (mais étaient-ce encore seulement des amis pour lui ?) avant de se tirer une balle dans le crâne. Il devait bien reconnaître que ce psychopathe avait un style certain pour ses sorties de scène. En effet, Sherlock s'était retrouvé là, sans possibilité de se défiler, avec le choix laissé par Moriarty : repartir et laisser se faire abattre les trois personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères, ou rester, faire le saut de l'ange et mourir plusieurs mètres plus bas pour sauver ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Mais Sherlock, bien qu'aveugle de ses propres sentiments, demeurait celui qui pouvait décrire vos plus grandes craintes, vos joies, vos peines, votre vie en un seul coup d'œil, avec une précision chirurgicale. Aussi avait-il compris la teneur des événements qui se profilaient peu de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent, et il avait alors minutieusement préparé sa propre sortie de scène. Pour cela, il se tourna vers la seule personne que tout le monde avait négligée, même lui : Molly. Douce et gentille Molly, que les gens avaient soit ignorée, la rejetant sans douceur, soit vue comme agréable et parfois utile, mais jamais comme importante. Cette douce Molly envers qui il avait été si atroce, et qui pourtant l'avait assisté spontanément et sans poser de question lorsqu'il demanda son aide. Bien que jamais il ne lui retournerait ses sentiments, elle pouvait désormais être sûre d'avoir une pièce à elle dans son palais mental.

Ce même palais mental était aujourd'hui délabré, malmené par les douleurs physiques et morales qu'avaient engendrées ces dernières années. Cependant, c'était grâce à Molly et à son frère, Mycroft (bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix pour ce dernier), qu'il put disparaître. Il partit en passant par son cimetière, voyant John penché sur sa tombe, retenant vaillamment ses larmes et lui demandant de revenir à la maison. Face à cette image, il se promit de revenir, quelque soient les sacrifices, et même si ce devait être sa dernière action.

Il songea, que, comme il l'avait prédit, ce serait surement la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Mais loin d'avoir peur de cette vérité, sa lassitude prenant le pas sur toute émotion, il sentit que sa place était ici, à la maison comme avait dit John. Même s'il devait y mourir.

Toute la mise en scène de sa mort n'avait qu'un but : le démantèlement de l'organisation de Moriarty pour protéger définitivement ceux qu'il voyait comme sa famille atypique. Atypique, il était certain qu'elle l'était. Entre une logeuse faisant office de tante, autrefois secrétaire d'un cartel de drogue, un ancien médecin militaire souffrant de douleurs post-traumatique qui était accro à l'adrénaline et un policier assez fou pour le supporter, il y avait de quoi faire fuir tous les enfants de bonnes familles. Il sourit cependant avec tendresse en repensant à ceux qui lui étaient chers. C'était grâce à eux qu'il avait tenu durant son voyage, se remémorant toujours la raison qui rendait ses actions essentielles.

Sherlock se souvint alors de ses trois dernières années de cavale, remontant, et offrant à la police chaque maillon du réseau de Moriarty. Ses enquêtes le menèrent sur des terrains dangereux : cartels au Mexique, mafia en Italie, triades chinoises… Moriarty était parvenu à organiser un vaste réseau complexe, pour qu'il ne puisse être détecté par aucune police, personne ne songeant qu'une organisation terroriste puisse être infiltrée par une autre. Qui chercherait un loup d'Amérique dans une meute de loup Européen ? Après tout, cela n'était qu'un loup de plus…

C'est ainsi que Moriarty avait connaissance des plus grands secrets de ce monde. Mais il semblait surtout à Sherlock que l'organisation de ce réseau lui était destinée. Comme si Moriarty, évaluant les possibilités de s'en sortir de son alter ego, avait décidé de lui léguer des épreuves dans les endroits les plus dangereux du monde, qui réussiraient là où il avait éventuellement échoué, à savoir, tuer Sherlock. Et il avait bien calculé, puisqu'en effet, Sherlock s'en était sorti. Chaque personne du réseau avait ordre de tuer Lestrade, Mrs Hudson et Watson s'il retrouvait une quelconque trace de Sherlock. Mais celui-ci savait fort heureusement assurer ses arrières.

Il ne ressortit pas indemne de ce voyage autour du monde, récoltant son lot de cicatrices à chaque maillon de la chaîne qu'il remontait. Et c'était il y a seulement deux semaines qu'il était parvenu à retrouver le dernier maillon, au milieu de la toundra russe : Sébastian Moran. Il grimaça, son corps manifestant contre toute forme de logique, que c'était il y a plus de deux semaines qu'il avait débarqué en Russie. Il avait l'impression d'y avoir séjourné une éternité, mais la douleur était certainement la cause de cette sensation.

En effet, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé le dernier maillon de la chaîne, la rencontre ne se passa pas comme prévu. Un combat s'engagea entre Sébastian Moran et Sherlock, mais Moran était armé d'un pistolet, un glock 23. Il ferma les yeux, pestant pour la première fois contre sa mémoire qui refusait d'oublier ces instants. Sherlock pouvait paraître froid et arrogant, n'avoir aucune considération pour la vie humaine lorsqu'en effet, l'on voyait ses réactions à l'annonce d'un nouveau meurtre, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais pris de plaisir à blesser autrui. Bien au contraire, ces extrémités lui inspiraient toujours un profond dégoût. Il avait toujours affectionné le mystère, et la violence n'était qu'un vecteur qui lui permettait d'assouvir sa passion. Aussi, la violence gratuite, et d'autant plus s'il en était l'origine, n'ayant aucun secret qui la rendrait passionnante le répugnait. Et ainsi, il n'avait jamais tué un membre du réseau, faisant juste ce qu'il fallait pour livrer à la police les coupables, et veillant à ce que ceux-ci ne revoient jamais la lumière du soleil. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à Moran.

Dans la lutte contre Moran, il ne parvint pas à le désarmer. Soudain pendant le combat, une détonation retentit, assourdissante, et la balle tua le mercenaire sur le coup. Il se souvint du recul de l'arme, de la nausée qui l'avait pris devant le regard vide de son adversaire et le sang qui s'écoulait autour de lui, en une flaque écarlate. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela dans une enquête car il n'y voyait alors que l'énigme à résoudre, mais là, son sens de l'observation exceptionnel lui permit de savoir exactement les organes touchés, le diamètre du trou béant qu'avait laissé la balle dans la poitrine de Moran. Sherlock était un scientifique et non un meurtrier, et même la logique implacable de son esprit ne pouvait rien contre l'aversion qu'il ressentait devant cet acte produit par sa propre main.

Après cela, les hommes de main de Moran qui ne faisaient qu'exécuter les ordres, ignorant tout de Moriarty, débarquèrent. Les russes, malgré tout ce que l'on peut en dire, ont un remarquable sens de l'honneur. Ainsi, en voyant la mort de leur chef, ils maîtrisèrent Sherlock, et décidèrent de le tuer à la manière russe. Cette manière implique une mort longue et douloureuse, avec diverses étapes telles que passage à tabac, coups de fouets, immersion dans une eau gelée à la limite de la noyade, maniement de couteaux ou de tisons ardents… On ne pouvait nier la grande inventivité des russes.

Et c'était après deux semaines de souffrances que son frère finit par arriver. La première idée de Sherlock lorsqu'il vit Mycroft fut qu'il était rare que le gouvernement britannique se déplace en personne. Mycroft le délivrant lui expliqua alors qu'il avait toujours gardé un œil sur lui, et que, ne voyant plus de signe de vie de sa part depuis deux semaines, il s'était décidé à intervenir. Il savait bien entendu que Sherlock avait fini de remonter le réseau de Moriarty, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur le meurtre de Moran. Il se permit cependant de critiquer l'état déplorable dans lequel s'était mis Sherlock d'un air dédaigneux, mais, même amoindri et souffrant le martyr, Sherlock pouvait toujours utiliser son sens de l'observation, et il arriva à distinguer l'inquiétude de son frère dans sa bouche qui se courbait légèrement vers le bas. Il voulut rire de la pique de Mycroft, mais seule une toux douloureuse franchit ses lèvres.

Mycroft le fit ensuite évacuer par hélicoptère, ayant bien entendu maîtrisé toute la base auparavant. Les premiers soins lui furent prodigués et il arriva à Londres au bout de quatre heures et trente minutes de trajet. Son frère voulait l'emmener directement dans la clinique médicale la plus proche, mais ce n'était pas du tout l'intention de Sherlock. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention où Mycroft le croyait dans les vapes, il se faufila hors de l'ambulance dans laquelle il avait été placé, repéra et réquisitionna un long manteau présent dans une voiture, et récupéra une casquette trônant dans l'un des établis de l'aéroport où ils avaient atterris. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention il ferma du mieux qu'il put le manteau sous lequel il était torse nu, à cause des russes qui lui avaient enlevé sa chemise pour le torturer plus facilement.

Sherlock sortit donc discrètement de l'aéroport et héla le premier taxi qui passa devant lui. Il s'installa alors en donnant l'adresse du 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock revint à la réalité lorsqu'il se rendit soudain compte que le chauffeur lui parlait. L'esprit brumeux, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que celui-ci disait, mais il avait reconnu son environnement : il était arrivé. Il sortit alors une liasse de billets du manteau qu'il avait emprunté, et en donna assez au chauffeur pour payer sa course et s'assurer qu'il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de téléphoner à la police à cause de son état certainement déplorable.

Puis, il sortit de la voiture, se retrouvant sur le trottoir dans l'air froid de Londres. La porte se dressait face à lui, familière et réconfortante. Il s'approcha de celle-ci, se décala vers une pierre à gauche pour y dégager une clé. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'il avait faite en arrivant à Baker Street, que de faire un double de la clé de l'appartement, avant de le cacher dans un trou de la façade qu'il avait par la suite recouvert d'argile malléable de même couleur que la pierre. Il s'en empara, et s'approcha de la porte. Sa main fut alors prise d'un tremblement. Tant de souvenirs affluaient, des instants qui lui semblaient appartenir à une autre vie, où il revenait après chaque enquête accompagné de John, devant cette porte, et d'autres instants, plus récents, où il rêvait de revenir ici. Refusant de s'effondrer sur le trottoir sans être même rentré, il s'ébroua, inséra la clé et ouvrit la porte.

Pénétrant dans l'entrée, son environnement sembla le submerger. Ses sens étaient saturés d'informations, chaque détail étant porteur d'une histoire qu'il avait tant cherché à retrouver. L'odeur qui assaillit ses narines était à la fois boisée et musquée, et seule une note de poussière permettait de dire qu'il était bien parti depuis trois ans. Cette odeur si réconfortante lui avait tellement manqué qu'il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux trois petites secondes pour savourer ces senteurs qui lui prouvaient qu'il était de retour chez lui.

Puis il releva ses paupières pour voir l'entrée et l'escalier du 221B. Sa mémoire rejouait toutes les scènes, avec une douloureuse précision, de sa complicité avec John, ces moments où ils s'écroulaient dans ce vestibule, riant après une arrestation ou une course poursuite, l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans leurs veines refluant doucement. Cette complicité semblait si loin aujourd'hui. Il avança vers l'escalier, laissant courir sa main sur le mur à sa gauche. Celui-ci possédait de nombreuses éraflures racontant chacune leur anecdote: là, une marque laissée par la canne de John, le soir où elle lui avait été rendue alors qu'il l'avait oublié au restaurant. Ici, une fibre d'un pull en laine qui s'était accrochée à la tapisserie.

Sherlock arriva alors en bas des escaliers, et entreprit de les monter lorsqu'une douleur traversa sa jambe droite. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, ne se souvenant plus de quand il avait été blessé à cet endroit, mais finit par secouer la tête, choisissant d'ignorer tant bien que mal la douleur pour parvenir jusqu'au seuil de son appartement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il s'aperçut que tout était resté exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Du seuil, le crâne de buffle avec le casque lui faisait face, surplombant la table. Elle était toujours recouverte d'un monticule de papiers entourant son ordinateur, exactement comme il l'avait laissée il y avait de cela trois ans. A sa droite se trouvait son fidèle canapé, avec au-dessus, le tableau représentant un crâne humain et le smiley en impacts de balles repassé à la bombe jaune. A gauche, son fauteuil défoncé et celui de John se faisaient encore face, attendant vaillamment que leurs propriétaires reviennent.

Tout était resté tel quel, et Sherlock devait se rendre à l'évidence que ni Mrs Hudson, ni John n'avait eu la force de nettoyer l'endroit. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de les remercier silencieusement, car ainsi, il avait véritablement la sensation d'avoir retrouvé sa place. Il voyait tout de même les dégâts qu'avaient engendrés le temps, pâle reflet matériel des meurtrissures de l'âme de toutes les parties impliquées, et Sherlock se promit de faire son possible pour les panser, mais seulement le lendemain, après s'être accordé la nuit qu'il avait tant rêvée, et s'il était encore en vie après celle-ci.

Sentant que ces dernières forces l'abandonnaient après qu'il eut enfin accompli son objectif, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mille pardons pour le retard ! Mais ça y est, voici la deuxième et dernière partie de cette histoire.  
Pour ceux qui voudraient me faire payer l'immense délai de post, le cageot de tomates pourries est à droite, les autres fruits et légumes pas frais sont à gauche. Laissez-moi juste deux minutes le temps que je me mette au pilori.**

**Par contre, je conserve l'audace de vous demander ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. D'un certain point de vue, je crains d'avoir fait trop d'OOC et de manquer un peu de crédibilité, mais d'un autre côté, je ne me voyais pas finir autrement... Alors lecteurs, tranchez pour moi, et donnez-moi votre avis par review !**

**En espérant que la lecture vous plaira, à bientôt !**

* * *

Mycroft arriva cinq minutes plus tard au 221B, s'étant rapidement aperçu de la disparition de son frère, et se doutant de l'endroit vers lequel il avait pu se diriger. Mme Hudson étant en week-end chez une amie, s'éloignant le plus souvent possible de son appartement rempli de chagrins, Mycroft pu facilement récupérer Sherlock avec une équipe médicale, sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte. Le cadet gémissait dans son sommeil, demandant à son frère de protéger Lestrade, Mrs Hudson et John.

Sherlock fut hospitalisé pendant quatre jours dans une clinique privée accueillant en général les membres de la famille royale. Mycroft, de par sa position, pu aisément y faire admettre son frère, et avoir l'avis des meilleurs spécialistes de Grande-Bretagne. Beaucoup vinrent le voir avec des yeux ronds pour lui faire leur compte-rendu, et lui demandaient avant toute considération médicale, ce qui avait bien pu mettre le cadet Holmes dans cet état. Cependant, un sec "Secret-défense" accompagné d'un regard lourd de menaces de Mycroft faisaient taire toutes les langues un peu trop curieuses. Mais le diagnostic était à la hauteur de l'effarement des médecins. Lacérations, fractures, œdèmes, brûlures… Et ce n'étaient que les blessures non cicatrisées. De nombreuses cicatrices rendaient compte des obstacles qu'avait dû franchir Sherlock, et bien des médecins ressortaient du bureau de Mycroft en lui glissant ces quelques mots :

"Dans toute ma carrière, j'ai rarement vu des corps aussi maltraités. Et ceux qui ont subi toutes ces atrocités étaient généralement des prisonniers de guerre M. Holmes. Aussi, prenez soin de votre frère, même les plus intelligents ne peuvent ressortir de pareilles épreuves sans séquelles morales."

Mais dès le quatrième jour, après que toutes les infections soient déclarées comme ne mettant plus en danger la vie du patient, Sherlock revendiquait sa liberté et menaçait chaque personne de dévoiler ses pires secrets pour qu'ils acceptent enfin de le laisser sortir. Il n'y avait plus d'opération à faire, et Sherlock clamait qu'il avait survécu trois ans sans aide médicale, alors maintenant il saurait très bien s'en sortir, merci de leur aide. Aussi, Mycroft, pour le bien de tous, fit rentrer Sherlock chez lui avec une liste médicale de recommandations et médicaments longue comme le bras. Il l'avertit cependant que la réaction de John à l'annonce de sa survie, ne correspondrait peut-être pas à celle qu'il attendait, mais Sherlock l'écouta à peine.

De retour au 221B, Sherlock s'annonça à Mrs Hudson qui lui dit que ce n'était vraiment pas correct de faire de telles frayeurs et de causer un tel chagrin à son vieux cœur, mais son sourire et ses yeux brillants démentaient la moindre trace de colère chez elle. Sherlock s'autorisa même un épanchement en prenant Mrs Hudson dans ses bras. Il eut une grimace de douleur, mais la vieille dame lui faisant un câlin ne put point s'en apercevoir. Malgré son bras cassé, il se débarrassa de son écharpe aussitôt de retour chez lui, préférant une attelle discrète.

Les retrouvailles avec John furent plus compliquées. Il n'apprécia pas le mensonge de Sherlock, et même sa gentille fiancée ne réussit totalement à le calmer. Il ne remarqua pas la pâleur, ni l'extrême maigreur de son ancien partenaire et se défoula sans vergogne sur le nez de celui-ci. Après l'arrêt dans trois restaurants de plus en plus médiocres, John et Marry partirent, laissant un Sherlock dont le nez saignait abondamment sur le trottoir. Il rentra chez lui plein de mélancolie, déçu de ne même pas être parvenu à s'expliquer auprès de John.

Trois jours après leur altercation, Sherlock n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de John, et ne se faisait que peu d'illusions à propos d'un éventuel pardon. Il dormait peu, et s'alimentait quand il y pensait. Il jetait uniquement un œil à son ordonnance quand la douleur de son corps se faisait trop forte. Malgré une lutte acharnée contre le sommeil, Sherlock finit par s'endormir contre sa volonté sur son vieux canapé. Lui qui ne jurait que par la logique était terrifié, à raison, par ce que pouvaient apporter ses songes.

Alors que Sherlock était en plein cauchemar, John arriva à la porte d'entrée de son ancien appartement. Après avoir été harcelé par Marry pour qu'il mette les choses au clair avec son ancien colocataire, il s'était enfin décidé à aller le voir. Il entra, et monta à l'étage de l'appartement. Parvenu au seuil, il vit Sherlock torse nu dans le canapé, tremblant dans son sommeil et les traits tirés par la peur. Surpris par cette vision, John décida de laisser l'appartement dans une semi-obscurité afin de mieux détailler Sherlock sans le réveiller, en prenant place dans son ancien fauteuil.

Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas. Le corps de Sherlock était d'une maigreur affolante, parsemé de plusieurs bleus violacés. Ses côtes roulaient sous sa peau couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur et le souffle de Sherlock se faisait erratique. De ce qu'il pouvait voir de sa place, la peau de Sherlock était certainement couverte de chair de poule et un nombre incalculable de cicatrices dessinaient une carte mystérieuse sur le corps entier du trop jeune homme. John se maudit de s'être ainsi emporté lors de leur précédente entrevue, le corps de Sherlock présentait de trop nombreux stigmates lui soufflant des hypothèses qui le faisaient frémir. D'autres blessures paraissaient bien plus récentes, et encore trop graves pour expliquer comment Sherlock pouvait bien être chez lui et non à se reposer dans un hôpital lui offrant tous les soins nécessaires.

Sherlock quant à lui, était plongé dans de sombres cauchemars. Il voyait les membres du réseau de Moriarty qu'il avait normalement mis hors d'état de nuire assassiner chacun de ses amis, tour à tour. D'abord Molly, puis Greg, Mme Hudson et enfin John. Tous avaient la même question aux lèvres : Pourquoi ? Puis Sherlock vit le visage de Sébastian Moran, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres alors que lui, fou de douleur par la perte de ses amis, l'abattait froidement. La détonation qui retentit à ses oreilles le fit se réveiller en sursaut, un hurlement au bout des lèvres qui ne voulait pas sortir. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui, tel un petit garçon après avoir vu le visage d'un monstre dans ses rêves, et agrippa ses cheveux avec force. Il se répétait en boucle que les choses n'avaient pas tourné ainsi, ses amis pouvaient peut-être le détester, au moins étaient-ils en vie, et la mort de Moran était accidentelle. Après cinq minutes où il s'appliqua à calmer sa respiration, Sherlock passa sa main sur son visage, exhalant un souffle tremblant. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et chasse au plus vite ces émotions. Tout ceci ne lui ressemblait pas, et il devait reforger sa carapace de sociopathe afin d'oublier les événements passés, pour que ceux-ci ne puissent plus l'atteindre.

Quand il se leva, Sherlock failli s'écrouler à cause d'une vive douleur traversant sa jambe droite. Son bras droit fracturé ramené contre lui, il s'appuya avec sa main gauche sur son canapé pour ne pas s'effondrer. Un rire cynique lui échappa alors. Il se sentait comme John, même douleur post-traumatique du même côté, et il pensait qu'ils formaient une fine équipe, chacun détruit par sa propre guerre. Mais son cœur se serra, et son rire se transforma en hoquet, persuadé que son ancien colocataire ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler. Il se répétait que le principal était que John soit en vie, et chassa rageusement toute humidité qui aurait l'audace de venir s'installer sous ses paupières. La fatigue était encore pesante, mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, pas avec les images qui avaient élu domicile derrière ses paupières.

John avait assisté à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas souhaité intervenir, voulant voir à quel point ces trois ans avaient affecté son partenaire. Et son cœur était lourd de ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait assez côtoyé les syndromes post-traumatiques pour en reconnaître un lorsqu'il le voyait. Et il maudît le monde entier d'avoir obligé son si jeune génie à subir tout cela. Pour lui, ce n'était pas le job de Sherlock, il n'était pas soldat et n'aurait jamais dû vivre tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années. Lorsqu'il vît Sherlock se diriger vers la cuisine sans même le voir, John décida d'annoncer sa présence, estimant qu'il était temps de redevenir l'ami de cet homme qui avait enduré bien trop jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas encore le pardonner de lui avoir causé trois années de chagrin insoutenable, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas venir en aide à son meilleur ami. Aussi, il rejoignit Sherlock dans la cuisine, alors qu'il fouillait dans ses médicaments. Il lui dit d'une voix douce :

"Peut-être puis-je t'aider à trouver ce que tu cherches, je suis médecin après tout."

Sherlock lâcha de surprise le flacon de comprimés qu'il avait dans la main, et seuls les bons réflexes de John l'empêchèrent de se briser sur le sol. Sherlock tourna un regard perdu et interrogatif vers John, et ce dernier eut un aperçu de la traque qui avait eu lieu ces dernières années. Seul demeurait un point d'ombre sur le rôle de Sherlock : chasseur ou chassé ?

John voyant le regard hanté de Sherlock, le mena au divan pendant qu'il lisait les recommandations médicales. Il pâlît devant le nombre de médicaments et commentaires des médecins. Les blessures et les mesures prises dépassaient l'entendement, seuls les vétérans de guerre avaient entendu parler de ce qui était décrit, et encore, d'un ou deux symptômes au maximum. Il se demanda dans quel enfer était allé se fourrer son ami, et décida avant toute chose de l'examiner, et de l'aider à se soigner en conséquence. Il ramena le carton de médicaments, une poche ne suffisant clairement pas, et demanda à Sherlock l'autorisation de l'examiner. Une tempête intérieure sembla agiter son partenaire, comme s'il ne voulait pas que John puisse analyser à partir de ses relevés ce qui était advenu en trois ans. Puis, la lassitude envahit son regard, Sherlock ne se sentant sans doute pas assez vaillant pour entamer une dispute avec le seul être qui pouvait l'apaiser en cet instant. Il acquiesça alors, laissant son ami l'examiner et le soigner.

John s'attela à la tâche avec une grande douceur qui faisait frémir la peau de Sherlock. Il lui prit les constantes, remarqua un pouls légèrement plus élevé que la normale, puis observa chaque marque de son corps torturé. Son expérience de médecin de guerre lui avait permis de se forger une bonne connaissance de l'apparence de nombreuses blessures dans de nombreuses situations, et il eut l'impression de réutiliser l'entièreté de cette connaissance en cet instant. Et le fait qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami le bouleversait profondément. Il mit de la crème sur les brûlures, fit des pansements, lui entoura le torse de bandes pour aider la cicatrisation des lacérations de son dos, puis examina les blessures plus graves sur son bras droit. Une balle semblait avoir traversé son épaule, et l'humérus était clairement fracturé en plusieurs endroits. John pesta contre l'absence d'écharpe avant de la voir sur le dossier du fauteuil de Sherlock, et alors il grogna des choses contenant les mots "foutu génie" et "se croit surhomme". Il finit de soigner au mieux Sherlock avant de lui sortir des antalgiques contre la douleur sans aucun doute puissante.

John ne put alors s'empêcher de lâcher un "Pourquoi ?". Sherlock se tendit à l'entente du mot que ces amis avaient tous prononcé sur un ton accusateur dans son cauchemar. Mais il ne rêvait plus, et la voix de John était douce. Alors il répondit que c'était la seule option qu'il avait eue. Devant l'air interrogateur de son médecin, il lui raconta tout. Les années de cavale autour du monde, la nécessité de son ignorance, le risque qui planait sur sa tête et sur celles de Mrs Hudson et Lestrade s'ils venaient à se savoir qu'il était en vie. Il n'omit ni les nuits d'insomnie, ni les endroits malfamés qu'il avait dû fréquenter pour retrouver tous les malfaiteurs, ni les dangers que cela avait apporté. Il parla même du meurtre de Sebastian Moran, et John aperçu l'intense détresse de son ami quant à l'existence de cet acte.

John sentit la lassitude chez son ami. Il avait fait son devoir, avait poursuivi son objectif pendant plusieurs années, il méritait aujourd'hui du repos. Sherlock trouva malgré tout la force de lancer un : "Il faut vraiment que tu rases ta moustache John, elle te vieillit de quinze ans." avant de s'endormir profondément. Son médecin militaire veillant sur lui, il pouvait enfin relâcher sa vigilance.

John quant à lui, caressait distraitement les boucles brunes du plus jeune, repensant à ce qu'il avait traversé. Le sociopathe avait mis sa vie en péril pour protéger ses amis, acceptant même que ceux-ci le détestent par la suite si cela signifiait leur survie. Mais le prix que Sherlock avait payé lui semblait trop lourd, toutes ces terreurs le hanteraient désormais toute sa vie. Et John n'avait pas la force d'en vouloir à Sherlock après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour s'assurer qu'il survivrait. C'était peut-être Sherlock qui l'avait plongé dans le "Grand Méchant Monde", mais il ne pouvait être jugé seul responsable. John avait voulu ce danger, et lorsque celui-ci était devenu trop grand, il avait été protégé. Il se promit alors de protéger à son tour Sherlock, de l'aider à vaincre ses démons. Il ne pouvait surement pas faire revenir le gamin capricieux et boudeur qu'était parfois Sherlock lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, et pour cela, il maudissait Moriarty, mais il pouvait au moins essayer de surmonter toute cette douleur ensemble.  
Sherlock était revenu à la maison, comme il le lui avait demandé au-dessus de sa tombe, et désormais, il veillerait sur lui en tant que médecin, meilleur ami et même, en tant que frère d'âme.


End file.
